


Eve of Reunion

by rubylily



Category: Yoru no Nai Kuni | Nights of Azure
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, First Time, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After a year apart, Arnice and Lilysse are finally reunited.





	Eve of Reunion

Arnice had nearly forgotten the warmth of the sun and how different the city appeared during the day. She held her hand before her eyes, the rays of the sun nearly blinding her, but she was glad to finally wake again. After spending so long in the darkness, struggling to protect her heart from being consumed, she no longer had to fear herself. She wasn't human, not any longer, but her heart was still the same, and she still loved Lilysse. She held the power of the Nightlord, so by her will the threat of Eternal Night no longer lingered over this island.

Lilysse tightened her grip on Arnice's arm and rested her head against Arnice's shoulder as they walked together. "I'm still angry with you," she said. "Taking away my memories like that and disappearing for a year…"

"I'm sorry." Arnice smiled sheepishly as she patted Lilysse's hair with her free hand. "But if I failed and was consumed by the darkness, I didn't want you to be burdened by memories of me."

"But all memories are precious - we wouldn't be ourselves without those memories." Lilysse glanced up at Arnice, her amber eyes clear. "I felt like I was dreaming for a long time, and I feared I'd never wake up."

"Yeah, me too," Arnice said softly. "But I'm here now, and I won't leave you again."

Lilysse's face fell, and her fingers tensed around Arnice's. "Are you truly the Nightlord now?"

Arnice also gave Lilysse's fingers a little squeeze. "Yes, but I'm also still me. The night needs the day, but the days also needs the night. I won't destroy that cycle."

A soft smile came upon Lilysse's lips. "So you're still my Arnice, and I promised you that I'll love you no matter what."

Arnice brushed her lips against Lilysse's hair. "I love you too."

They followed the familiar streets, passing a familiar fountain, and soon they found themselves in front of the Hotel Ende. Arnice hesitated, but Lilysse gave her a reassuring smile, and as they entered together, a wave of nostalgia washed over her, like the feeling of a home she'd never had. The front desk looked the same as ever, but with the sunlight seeping through the windows on the high ceiling, it appeared more inviting than usual. All the furniture was as clean and polished as Arnice remembered, and toward the café…

"Arnice!"

At the sound of her name, Arnice barely had time to think before she suddenly felt Alucard's arms around her. "What the-!" she tried to say.

As if remembering himself, Alucard released Arnice and cleared his throat loudly. "Ah, forgive my unseemly actions," he said quickly. "It's just that I've been watching over your Servans in your stead, and they've all dearly missed you-"

"Look at you, being so bold," Lloyd said as he came beside Alucard and slapped his back. "So, lil' lady," he said to Lilysse, "since you're looking pleased with yourself, I take it you also got your memories back?

Lilysse giggled. "Yes, thanks to Arnice."

"You guys are still here?" Arnice said with a sigh. That feeling of nostalgia was now gone, replaced by a feeling of mundane familiarity. But it was a small comfort to know that some things, however annoying, never changed, she thought.

"They've been here for the past year," Simon said from behind the counter, but his smile was warm as he bowed. "But I'm truly grateful to see you both are safe and well."

"Yeah, we've been waiting all this time for you." Lloyd grinned and spread his arms. "So, where's my hug?"

Arnice and Lilysse glanced at each other, but before either could speak, a certain fiendish voice cried out instead.

_Master!_ Alraune squealed as she flew toward Arnice. _I missed you so much!_

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Arnice said as she took the small fairy into her arms. "Did you behave while I was gone?"

Alraune beamed. _That weird professor took care of us! He was nice, but he kept asking us so many questions!_

Alucard scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've told you repeatedly that I can understand you."

"My Lady, if you are tired, your room is still available," Simon said, folding his arm over his chest.

"Wait, I wanna know where you've been all this time!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Did you really defeat the Nightlord? I heard the Pope went missing too-"

Arnice held up a hand to silence Lloyd. "I'll tell you everything someday, but Simon's right. Lilysse and I should rest a while."

A dark smile came upon Alucard's lips, although it wasn't particularly malicious. "In the grand scheme of things, the thief and I are just bit players, hm? But if this is the world you two truly desire, I suppose I don't mind."

Arnice released Alraune, who flew to Simon's side, and then she and Lilysse headed toward the grand elevator. As the elevator rode upward, Lilysse held Arnice's arm, and neither spoke. It was a pleasant silence, and for Arnice, Lilysse's presence so near her was more than enough. She had dreamed of Lilysse often while trapped in the darkness, and the light of Lilysse's love had helped her break free.

Once they were inside their familiar suite, Lilysse released Arnice's arm and dashed forward. "That black kitty led me to this hotel about a week ago, when I was still wandering the city aimlessly," she said, folding her hands together. "I couldn't remember anything, but when I found this place, I knew it was someplace very important to me, and when Simon showed me this suite, my chest hurt so much and I couldn't understand why."

"I'm sorry, Lily," was all that Arnice could bring herself to say.

Lilysse shook her head. "You already apologized, and I forgive you. I've waited so long to see you again."

A smile tugged at Arnice's lips, and she raised her hands to cup Lilysse's face, and Lilysse smiled so beautifully and so sincerely at her, and she bent over to press her lips against Lilysse's.

They kissed over and over, a true kiss, and Arnice felt as if her body was on fire. She threaded her fingers through Lilysse's long, soft hair, and Lilysse's arms were tight around her back. How long she had dreamed of this moment! Beautiful, gentle Lilysse, her beloved Lilysse. She would destroy both the darkness and the light if it meant she could be with Lilysse forever, the destiny of the Saint and the Nightlord be damned.

Arnice buried her face in Lilysse's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Lilysse's back. "I'll never let you go again, I swear," she muttered.

Lilysse laid her hands on Arnice's hair. "And I won't let you leave me behind ever again," she said with a soft laugh.

Arnice pulled away from Lilysse, her hands on Lilysse's shoulders, and their eyes met for a breathless moment as Lilysse touched Arnice's cheek, and once again their lips met. Lilysse's lips were soft and warm, just as much as Arnice had imagined they'd be before she had accepted the Blue Blood of the Nightlord to save Lilysse's life.

They pulled each other closer to the bed, falling onto the sheets, and Arnice held Lilysse close, feeling Lilysse's racing heart against her chest, or maybe it was her own heart that raced, she couldn't be sure anymore. Lilysse stared with those honest eyes of hers, and Arnice's breath caught in her throat. In this moment, she and Lilysse, kind and lovely Lilysse, could finally be together so intimately.

Lilysse raised a shaking hand to touch Arnice's face. "I've dreamed of this for so long. I want you, Arnice."

Arnice took Lilysse's hand into hers, brushing her lips against the soft skin. "Whatever you desire, I'll give to you, my beloved."

A quiet giggle fell from Lilysse's lips. "You sound like a true knight."

"Then I'll pledge myself to you, here and now," Arnice said in a low voice, remembering the kinds of romance stories Lilysse had loved during their days at the academy, and again she kissed Lilysse, her hunger insatiable after waiting for so long.

Their fingers fumbled as they tugged at each other's clothes, and despite her growing impatience, Arnice took her time undressing Lilysse, wanting to savor each moment and touch. She pulled cloth from skin, fingertips and knuckles brushing against soft flesh, and Lilysse's own hands were gentle as well. She pulled at Lilysse's undergarments, being careful not to tear them, and once Lilysse was completely nude, Arnice froze.

Lilysse was beautiful, Arnice had always known that, but now, her body fully bared as she lay beneath Arnice, her skin seemed to glow with a divine radiance. Blushing, Arnice folded her arms over her chest, forgetting that did little to hide her own nudity; compared to Lilysse, her skin was covered in scars and blemishes, and she found herself wanting to slink back into the shadows.

Yet Lilysse's laugh was gentle as she raised her hands to touch Arnice's face. "Oh, Arnice, you're so beautiful."

"But I have so many scars, and my skin isn't-" Arnice tried to say, but she was silenced by Lilysse's finger on her lips.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of." Lilysse's smile grew brighter. "You've fought long and hard for me and this world, and I'm truly grateful."

Arnice's blush deepened. "You are my world, Lily," she whispered.

Lilysse laughed again, and she threw her arms around Arnice's neck to pull her closer. Lilysse's scent filled Arnice's nose, and Arnice pressed her face against the juncture of Lilysse's neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. Lilysse's blood still smelled so sweet, but after bending the power of the Nightlord to her will, she hoped to better control her bloodlust. She brushed her lips against that warm, supple flesh, and Lilysse let out a quiet moan.

As Lilysse threaded her fingers through Arnice's hair, Arnice's hands began to explore Lilysse's body, searching for each and every curve. She trailed her fingers across Lilysse's collarbone, feeling Lilysse's breath hitch in her throat, and her hands moved downwards, cupping Lilysse's large breasts.

Lilysse let out a sharp gasp. "A-Arnice!" she stammered.

"I've always wondered how you got them so big." Arnice chuckled as she gave Lilysse's breasts a gentle squeeze. "But they're beautiful, really."

"Yours are nice too," Lilysse murmured as the flush upon her cheeks grew deeper, and her fingers tangled more in Arnice's hair as she pressed her lips against Arnice for yet another kiss. It was a clumsy, passionate kiss, one that Arnice welcomed eagerly. For as long as they had been in love, their first kiss had only been on that fateful day one year ago, so each kiss now felt like a dream come true.

Arnice played with Lilysse's soft breasts as they kissed, feeling Lilysse's nipples harden against her palms, and Lilysse's body shuddered beneath hers. She pinched Lilysse's nipples, gently but firmly, and Lilysse gasped and squirmed, breaking the kiss.

Encouraged, Arnice dug her fingers into the flesh of Lilysse's breasts as she left a trail of kisses from Lilysse's throat to her cleavage, soon taking a pert nipple between her lips. Lilysse moaned softly and her trembling fingers traced circles along Arnice's spine, and as Arnice pressed her tongue against Lilysse's nipple, she slid her other hand downward, toward Lilysse's thighs, and Lilysse's body quivered in anticipation.

Often Arnice had pleasured herself to fantasies of Lilysse, although it had grown difficult to do so discreetly since sharing a suite with Lilysse. They had shared a bed for so long, and yet Arnice had always been too afraid to take this intimate step, to let their relationship bloom into something greater. But now, their feelings and bodies bared to each other, they no longer had to fear the future.

Arnice slipped her hand between Lilysse's thighs, and Lilysse inhaled a quick gasp, but her flustered smile didn't fade. Arnice stroked Lilysse's folds gently, her fingers growing moist, and Lilysse's own fingers twisted more in Arnice's hair. Her rhythm quickened, prodding deeper inside, and Lilysse's moans became quicker and rougher.

"A-Arnice…" Lilysse said in a shaking voice, and her crimson blush seemed to glow. "I love you so much…"

Smiling, Arnice planted another kiss on Lilysse's breast and thrust her fingers more inside, and Lilysse inhaled deeply. Her entire body trembled and arched beneath Arnice's, pressing desperately against Arnice's fingers, and when she reached climax, her eyelids fluttered as she let out a cry, and Arnice's fingers didn't stop until she came a second time.

As Lilysse calmed, Arnice lay next to her, basking in the afterglow. She tucked a strand of Lilysse's hair behind her ear, letting her fingertips linger over Lilysse's warm skin. She smiled; Lilysse truly was most beautiful. She didn't remember much of her life before being bound to the Curia, living only to mindlessly slaughter fiends, but since the day she had met Lilysse at the academy, she'd finally felt truly alive. If there was one thing she could thank the Curia for, it was bringing her to her beloved Lilysse.

Lilysse laid her arm over Arnice's waist and pulled herself closer. "I never imagine you could be so intense," she said with a mischievous grin.

Arnice couldn't help but blush. "Well, I've practiced a lot on myself, so…"

Giggling, Lilysse brushed her lips against Arnice's throat. "Maybe next time I can take the lead."

"Yeah, I'd like that too," Arnice whispered against Lilysse's hair as she put her arms around Lilysse.

Lilysse was silent a moment as she rested her head on Arnice's chest, and her breath was warm against Arnice's skin. "What should we do now?" she finally asked. "Simon and the others said the Curia isn't currently active, but if they find out you've returned…"

"It's doesn't matter," Arnice said, threading her fingers through Lilysse's hair. "The Night is sealed away for good, so we have no reason to be their pawns anymore. We can finally be free."

"Free…" Lilysse repeated in a quiet voice. "I wonder if Lloyd still has that pirate ship he promised us before the final battle?"

"Probably not, since it's been a year, but I'm sure we can get on another smuggling boat to leave this island." Arnice lifted Lilysse's chin to meet her gaze. "Is there any place you'd like to go first?"

"Well, I'd like to see my parents again." Lilysse smiled brightly. "Although I don't know how they'll react to the new Nightlord stealing away their daughter."

Again Arnice felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "We don't have to tell them that much, Lily."

Lilysse let out a gentle laugh. "Simon tells me there are already stories about how the great and valiant Holy Knight Arnice has vanquished the Night forever."

Arnice groaned. "How far are we going to have to sail to get away from all those rumors…?"

"Wherever we go, I'll be happy as long as I'm with you," Lilysse said, touching Arnice's cheek.

Arnice could only smile in response, and she pressed her lips against Lilysse's for yet another kiss. The night was finally theirs, and when morning dawned, they would begin a new journey together.


End file.
